1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a key interlock device that is attached to a steering lock device for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Steering lock devices have been popularized that are equipped with a key interlock device to restrain a steering key (i.e., ignition key) from being turned form an “ACC” position to “LOCK” position when the vehicle is driven. The key interlock device uses an attraction type solenoid that is operable to attract a plunger when it is excited (e.g., JP-A-2000-229557).
The attraction type solenoid operates to attract the plunger when a drive current is fed (i.e., the solenoid is excited or energized), so that a problem arises that the power consumption increases. Therefore, in recent years, the key interlock device is desired to use a retention type solenoid that can relatively save the power consumption.